Arguing With Myself
by WhoLockVenger Of Awesomeness
Summary: Just a one-shot of a discussion I needed to have with Loki and Bucky about their behavior when around me. I wrote this for my own amusement and sanity, but I thought that people might get a kick out of it, so... here ya go! ;)


**A/N: _Okay, so after seeing CA:TWS, I well in love with Bucky and now he and Loki are fighting each other because they both want my attention. So this crazy, inside-my-head FF one-shot piece is to satisfy both of them and to make them stop arguing. Hopefully it works. This is written purely for my own amusement and sanity (seriously, those guys are possessive)._**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own either of these gentlemen and their devilishly good looks, but I do own myself and my mind in which this takes place! (Sad, I know. I'd much rather own them and their yumminess)  
_**

* * *

WhoLock bit her lip as she slid into the room. Loki sat on a black leather recliner reading a book called Sinner by Ted Dekker while Clint and Natasha watched Attack on Titan. WhoLock sighed and asked the assassins to leave. After giving her weird looks they complied and left the writer alone with the Frost Giant.

WhoLock cleared her throat and Loki looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes?" He asked in his velvety tone.

WhoLock looked at her feet and she wrung her hands. "Um… you know that trailer I watched a few weeks ago?"

The mischief god nodded and his eyes narrowed an increment. "What about it?"

"Well…" The blonde looked at the clock on the wall, the TV, anything that would keep her from having to meet the green gaze of the Asgardian Frost Giant. "You know how you told me not to watch the movie because… I'd get attached to another character?"

"Yes." Loki deadpanned and WhoLock twirled a strand of hair as she looked at the carpet. "Well, I sort of watched it and…"

"And?" Loki's voice dropped into a more dangerous tone and WhoLock looked up, their green eyes locking briefly before she looked away, not able to hold his intense gaze. "And... I sort of… I didn't mean for it to go that way, it just did and I couldn't control myself. It all happened so fast."

Loki sucked in his breath sharply and a scowl slowly twisted face normally beautiful face. "You found someone else?" WhoLock looked ashamed as she nodded. "Who is it?" The demigod inquired harshly.

"It's… Bucky." WhoLock murmured and looked back up into Loki's eyes. She saw a vast range of emotions swirling in those green orbs. Among the most noticeable were anger, sadness, hurt… betrayal. Hurt.

"Bucky?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. WhoLock felt guilt claw its way into her heart and she took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. He just… got in and I can't simply throw him out. He's hurting too, Loki."

"So you're just going to abandon me for that ridiculous Winter Soldier?!" The trickster's voice went from a whisper to a barely contained shout and WhoLock took a step back while shaking her head. "No, it's not like that-"

"I told you not to go there -told you not to watch it! I told you it would be bad! But you, being the theater whore that you are just _had_ to do it!"

WhoLock glared at his insult and slapped him across the cheek. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt him, but it was enough to pull him out of his ranting. "No, you little jerk! Why don't you listen to me instead assuming things?!"

Loki gaped at her for a moment before regaining his composer. The silvertongue shrugged suddenly and went back to his seat. "Fine, so do tell me how you are planning to divide your attention between the two of us."

"Well, let's not talk about that just yet. First I need you two to settle your differences."

Loki snorted and shook his head while muttering, "Not likely."

WhoLock pinched the bridge of her nose and walked over to the front door to let the man with a bionic arm in. "Okay remember, you can't hit him." She whispered to him and he just nodded.

When the authoress brought the man into the family room he and Loki's gazes locked and WhoLock held her breath as she watched the two. They didn't say anything for almost two minutes and the blonde was starting to fidget.

Finally the silence was broken when Loki said, "So, how long have you two known each other?"

WhoLock bit her lip and left it to the Winter Soldier to answer. Bucky shrugged one shoulder and answered in a quiet but carrying tone, "Two weeks."

WhoLock watched Loki mouth the words 'two weeks' and even though he didn't say anything the writer could clearly see the anger sparking in his gaze.

After another minute of awkward and tense silence the writer stepped in between the men and crossed her arms. "Okay, since you two don't want to talk about anything, I'll talk." She took a deep breath and looked at both of them. "You two are going to have to learn to share me. I can only write so fast, and when I do, I have to write a _story_. I can't just start writing that one scene and then post it, because nobody would be able to figure out what was going on. You two don't seem to understand that.

You're both just telling me to do this and that and you never help me in the slightest. It also doesn't help that you keep arguing with each other. It's bad enough that my other characters do it, I don't need you guys doing it too. Also, I do not like either of you more than the other, okay? And yes Bucky, I am aware that I have more stories planned for Loki, but you have to understand that I know him better then I know you.

And Loki, you have to realize that you are no longer the only guy that I am giving stories to. Bucky is going to have some one-shots and stories of his own and you just have to deal with that. And I know that you are mad that I finally found someone other than you to obsess over, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less, okay?

And Bucky, just because Loki was my favorite for a long time, doesn't mean that you aren't treasured by me now.

I love both of you. I just need you to stop arguing and telling me to write all of these stories. I will try to give you both equal amounts of time in the spotlight, but you have to give me some time too, okay? I can't have this thing where I'm writing something for Loki and you want to shove in somehow, got it Bucky? And Loki, the same goes for you. When I'm writing for Bucky you need to back off.

Okay, now that my rant is over, do you guys understand what I'm trying to say?" WhoLock looked at both of her friends and waited for them to reply.

They were quiet for a long while and the authoress wondered if she'd shocked them into permanent silence. When the blonde was about to ask them if they were alright Bucky spoke. "I... understand what you're asking."

"You want us to leave each other alone, play nice, and stop pressuring you to write things for one when you are working on something for the other." Loki stated and WhoLock nodded as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I want you guys to stop giving me suggestions for stories. It just means I don't want you overwhelming me."

They both nodded slowly and Bucky looked at WhoLock and then Loki. "I think I can do that."

WhoLock smiled in relief and turned to the demigod. "How about you, Lokes?"

Loki sighed and his eyes darted between the writer and the soldier. "I... suppose I could."

WhoLock grinned like an idiot. She was thrilled that her boys were getting along- "But," the one word uttered by Loki shattered her happy thoughts. She cringed and looked at him carefully. "But?"

The demigod crossed his arms. "I make no promises to actually be friendly with him."

WhoLock sighed, relieved that that was all it was. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting you guys to be all buddy-buddy." Loki nodded and mumbled, "Good." while Bucky tilted his head in agreement with Loki's comment.

The writer looked at both of the handsome men and then, without warning, snatched Loki's book from him before he could start reading it again.

"Hey!" The Frost Giant shouted as he moved to grab it back, but WhoLock was already sitting on the couch at the other side of the room. "Hey, let's watch a movie or something." She suggested with a playful smirk.

"No." Loki growled and Bucky just frowned and shook his head. WhoLock stuck her lip out and whimpered slightly. "Please? Just one movie? We can discuss story ideas when it's over..."

Both men shook their heads and WhoLock's eyes narrowed. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it."

After much discussion, Loki groaned and conceded when WhoLock said that she wouldn't give him his book back until he did, and she would tell Thor that it was him who hid the pop tarts. Bucky conceded when she turned her puppy-dog face on him and told him that she would tell Steve that he was being mean if he didn't.

WhoLock smirked when she won and hopped onto the big black sofa in front of the TV, patting either side of her in an invitation to both men. Loki groaned and sat on her left, back stiff as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Bucky sat on her right, leaning away from her so that his metal arm didn't touch her.

WhoLock rolled her eyes and tugged Loki closer to her and slid her arm under his so that she could wrap her tan fingers around his pale ones, which effectively turned his frown into an amused half-smile. She then shifted closer to Bucky so that she was nestled against his bionic arm. She slipped her hand into his metal one like she had with Loki and smiled in contentment. The men looked surprised by her cuddliness, but neither commented on it; they might as well let her have her way.

"Okay, so what movie do we want to watch?" The authoress looked up at both of them and immediately knew it was a terrible question. She grimace when they started "discussing" which movies were better.

WhoLock looked at both of them as they argued and couldn't help but sigh in exasperation and smile in amusement at the same time. She thought back to the first time she'd watched that trailer and shook her head.

_"I'm never gonna get them to play nice, am I?"_

* * *

**A/N: _Yes, I know, it's strange. But you know, it's my mind and it's what I'm like around those two, sooo... yeah. Hope you enjoyed seeing a little bit of what goes on in my crazy head._**

**_If you liked it or found some amusement out of it, please review. I'd love to know what you think of my drabbles. XD_**


End file.
